1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a system for restraining a striker of a firearm.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,480 discloses a pistol with a striker having a coiled spring and a longitudinally moved case with a firing pin. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,157,209 and 5,259,138 disclose blockers in front of longitudinally moved firing pins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,757 shows a firing pin mounted to a frame separate from a slide.